Holy War 9
War is coming! Let's be ready, everyone! General Rules of Holy War #Don't declare war alone #Break the enemy walls first #Attack as a unit - we all go or we all stop Chain of Command Leaders are the ones who declare wars and command the army, as it were. Here's a list of our leaders: *twilightxari (Order Leader) - When she's on she'll largely be coordinating offense and wallbreaking. She'll also be doing her best to post instructions on the grey banner on the main page of the order, so check there often. *l3ri11iant (Defense Leader) - He's the one who gives the go-ahead to declare war. *riker03 (Vice Leader) - With the new Holy War rules in place, he's functionally order leader when Twilight isn't on. *Majerous (Attack Leader) - Usually works in tandem with Twilight, he's in charge of taking down the really tough defense leaders and making strategy calls. *matele (Attack Leader) *donniory (Attack Leader) Special Cards So for Holy War we've got two different types of cards: wallbreakers and points boosters. Wallbreaking cards greatly improve the damage you do to walls and are worth using even in base form. Points boosting cards increase the points you can get from winning battles against opposing members. Wall Breakers: ''' *Gods: Ares *Demons: Mithril Golem *Man: Master Gunner '''Points Boosters: *Gods: Principality, Chiron (newer, stronger version) *Demons: Witch Commander, High Werewolf (newer, stronger version) *Man: Sektor, Luminous Knight (newer, stronger version) New Rules Some people on the forum have been asking about the new rules that they've decided to implement for this war. We can't know exactly what effect they'll have until the war begins, but here's a brief summary (feel free to add any information that may have been missed). Chains: Chains are made when members attack and defeat an opposing order member within 5 minutes of each other. For each victory in the chain, there is an increasing multiplier on the Holy War points earned from the next victory. This is something we'll want to keep up for as much of the war as we can. Position Skills: This is the more confusing part of the new rules. Essentially, in addition to the normal attack/defense boosts associated with each leadership, each leader has one or more skills that they are able to activate during Holy Wars. These are activated by what's called SP, which recharges as you attack enemy players or over time by charging it. These skills range from order-wide attack boosts to restoring the Atk/Def Power of any order member. (And each regular member has a small but useful ability to restore Atk/Def Power as well.) For a full run-down check the Holy War page in-game. Power Attacks: It seems that we will now have the option to use our entire attack bar for one huge swing that gains us extra points. You can use either 1 or 3 HP to accomplish this sort of power attack, but it's impossible to tell without seeing the effects firsthand whether or not these are actually useful to an order like ours - it may be better to use our normal attacking strategy to conserve HP.